


Behind the Masks

by KaizokuHime



Series: Superbatbang prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blushing Clark, Flirting, Flirty Bruce, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: Both Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent have carefully crafted their two identities, hero and civilian, to be so different from each other that no one would suspect they are the same person. But there is something about the other man that brings their true self out from behind the masks that they wear everyday. How can it be so comfortable to be themselves with a complete stranger?





	Behind the Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: masks. Which I immediately translated into identity porn because I love it so much. Enjoy!

It felt like the gala was never going to end. Already he had spent hours schmoozing while being secretly bored to tears after getting some information in the first half hour. But he couldn’t leave the event yet because it was his first public sighting in a while and there were no crimes being committed at the moment, so he didn’t have Batman as an excuse. 

He was so distracted by his impending doom of death by boredom that he didn’t notice the figure that stumbled into his path until it was too late and they collided with one another. Now sprawled on the ground, Bruce looked across to see the unfortunate person he’d run into.

Midnight black hair obscured the face of the poorly dressed man across from him, giving Bruce a moment to marvel at the ill-fittedness of the suit. Then the man’s face tilted upwards, shifting the obscuring bangs to reveal a breathtakingly handsome face, even behind the bulky glasses he was wearing. 

While he tried not to treat people differently based on their attractiveness, except when wearing his billionaire Brucie mask, he had to admit to himself that it was hard not to forgive such a handsome man, especially after he started blushing and stuttering apologies. 

“I-I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. 

It was rare to see such a genuine, kind-hearted person at one of these events. And after seeing such an attractive blush across that kind face, he couldn’t help teasing him a little. Though, if asked later, it was all in the name of his playboy facade. 

“Oh, I’m fine. It’s not everyday I get swept off my feet by a handsome stranger,” he winked. The panicked face and increased blush was even better than he expected so he couldn’t help it when his mouth curved into a genuine smile of amusement. This only increased the man blush; even the man’s ears were red now.

“And what’s your name, oh handsome stranger?” Bruce asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“I’m C-Clark. Clark Kent. I’m a reporter for the Daily Planet. A-and you are?” He asked, his stutter only getting worse with increased exposure. 

Knowing that this man somehow didn’t know who he was, for the moment at least, only increased his appeal as a conversation partner and somehow pulled a little bit more of the real Bruce from behind his Brucie mask. He let his inner dork out a bit and introduced himself. “My name is Wayne. Bruce Wayne.”

This clearly startled the other man, who sucked in his breath quickly before breaking down laughing. At the sound of the man’s deep, joyous laughter Bruce felt something inside him melt a little, and couldn’t help his own little cuckle of amusement. 

“Why don’t we get ourselves off of the floor and go somewhere a little more private?” He would usually use this line as a way to lead his ‘conquest’ away before getting the slip on them before actually having to sleep with them. Usually they were drunk enough to imagine something had happened and would later brag about it to their friends. But now he genuinely wanted to get to know this man better. 

He easily stood up and reached out to the reporter in an offer to lift him onto his feet. When the other man took it Bruce may have intentionally pulled him a little hard, causing Kent to overbalance and land solidly in his arms. Bruce took the moment of contact to appreciate how surprisingly muscular the other man was. 

“So, what brings you to Gotham this evening Mister Kent?” he asked, smiling at the blushing man in his arms. The reminder of where he was broke the man out of his surprised daze, causing him to start scrambling to get out of the arms encircling him, which only increased Bruce’s amusement. When he finally freed himself he adjusted his glasses in a nervous gesture, clearing his throat before even attempting a response. 

By the time he had formulated one they had already reached Bruce’s intended destination of the nearby deserted balcony. “I’m here to get interviews about the gala and maybe get some information about the newest advancements in WayneTech,” Kent explained.

“And yet you didn’t know what Bruce Wayne looks like?” Bruce teased. 

The reporter blushed. “I’m still new. I wasn’t expecting a chance to actually get to talk to you…” he scratched the back of his head ruefully. “And I’m not one for reading gossip. It tends to be wild speculation with no evidence to back it up. It’s rude to judge someone’s character too much before getting to know them first.” At some point during his explanation he’d risen out of his meek, slouching posture, his passionate eyes flashing at the thought of people being wrongly judged based on hearsay. He was magnificent. 

He seemed to catch himself then and retreated back into his previous posture and mannerisms, but Bruce could still see some fire in his sky-blue eyes. 

“A noble stance. It’s hard to find a man with integrity these days.” Bruce mused. “Since we’re already here, how would you feel about an exclusive interview with Bruce Wayne?”


End file.
